danksquadfandomcom-20200213-history
AaronC141
|image = |alias = Dat Power Levels Guy |species = Human (speculated) |status = Alive |gender = Male |known for = Power Levels Eto Fetish Ruining the Chat |swag levels = 0.005 |affiliations = TG Wiki Chat Fodderators |enemies = Harambe Ippei Kusaba Furuta Dolphin Knight |occupation = Chat Fodderator Minecraft tbh |relatives = Old McDonald |strengths = Right Hand |likes = Eto Power Levels |dislikes = Not talking about Power Levels }} Aaron is a Chat Fodderator from the TG Wiki, he has slipped in and out of insanity during his life. Personality Aaron is usually a stoic and level headed man. However during stressful periods in his life, it has been shown that he displays psychotic symptoms. Aaron has a weird obsession with power levels and gets extremely angry when they are insulted. Plot ''Killing Family Arc'' When Aaron was a young boy, he loved making power level lists about anything and everything. He even would make power levels about his pet rabbit and pet dog. On one unfortunate day his father made the catastrophic mistake of insulting his power levels about his pets. Aaron asked his father "Father, who would win in a fight? Our dog or our rabbit?" Aaron's father sighed and said "Aaron, don't you think it's about time you stop making power levels and start playing outside? Your power levels are pretty stupid." Aaron dropped his power level sheet whilst stunned at his fathers objection to his hobby. He quickly ran to his room and grabbed an axe and came back and hacked his whole family to death, including the dog and the rabbit. His brother ran out of his room with his Nesquik after hearing the commotion and Aaron slayed him as well. When the police arrived and asked Aaron what happened, Aaron was not able to remember and said he didn't know. ''Chat Fodderator Training Arc'' By the time Aaron was 20, he had developed many mental issues, some hidden and some in plain sight. For example, he had a weird obsession with Eto and power levels, and he absolutely had to take a bath every single day and think about Eto whilst bathing. This made his water bills very expensive, so he decided to join the TG Wiki as they had a new program where they trained people to become Chat Fodderators, he joined it as a full time job since he was highly applicable for this program. Whilst reviewing his application, Harostar and Old McDonald noticed he was accused of murdering his whole family but they brushed it off and accepted it anyway. He began training immediately and headed to school everyday. Everything was going fine until one day Aaron overheard some kids in class making fun of him about his crazy obsession with Eto doujin. His classmates said "Hey, isn't that the weird kid that won't stop reading Eto doujin in the back of the class?" and they laughed at him. Aaron hearing this started crying and ran away to the woods. He dug up a hole in the ground and took out a glass jar full of Eto doujin and cried "I swear I did not read Eto doujin I promise" with tears rolling down his eyes. This would be another hint of his hidden insanity. He graduated from Chat Fodderator Classes and was part of the first batch of Chat Fodds, and became a Rank 3 Chat Fodderator and was paired up with Harostar. ''Early Chat Fodderator Arc'' Throughout his early months as a Chat Fodd, Aaron was an outstanding mod. He would barely ever resort to banning or kicking people, and maintained a level of calmness at all times. However, he would never stop talking about Eto. Ahmad Swag and Akagi would always be in the TG Chat with Aaron and would notice his insane obsession with Eto. Akagi would ask Ahmad "Hey, what you doing this weekend?" And Ahmad replied "Oh, I'm just gonna-", Aaron interrupts and says "Oh, weekends. I bet Eto goes to the beach on weekends, so you guys think so too? Eto's so cool don't you guys think?" This worried Ahmad and Akagi since his obsession with Eto was getting slightly too much. ''Election Arc'' Aaron was one of those who were mostly affected by this arc. He was in a weak mental state and the constant harassment of Ippei Kusaba and Harambe memes by the Swaggots deeply damaged his mental health. He stopped taking his daily baths where he would fantasize about Eto being in love with him. He also started only wearing a kilt and when asked why, he replied with "D-DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE, RIGHT?" and he then banned the innocent user. Harostar began noticing this and told him to take some time off. ''Psychotic Beginning Arc'' Aaron took a long hiatus from the TG Wiki. However, he was still slightly affected by the Harambe and Ippei memes. He tried to relax and read the newest chapter of Tokyo Ghoul. However, in the latest chapter, Eto had supposedly died off screen by Furuta. After reading this, he dropped his phone and had a similar feeling to when he killed his family. He decided he would no longer take baths and never fantasize about Eto again. This worried many people. He read the chapter 10 more times to try and see if there was anyway Eto was alive. However he could not find any reason. He tore up his power levels sheet after considering it useless after Eto being off-screen killed by Furuta. However, he realized that his power levels were the only thing he had left worth of value in his life. He dropped it to the floor and said "I-it wasn't me who was making the power levels... It was the power levels that were making me." He stood up and his hair had changed color from bright red to dark black. Haro tried banning an anon during this time and Aaron blocked her from doing this. She was surprised and said "whaaat? Why?!?!" Aaron replied simply with a stoic expression "I resign" and handed in his resignation forms as a Chat Fodderator. He then left and Akagi started crying. Haro told Akagi "All we can do is live while we lose things." Akagi replied "That fodder... He was perplexed on whether he should have his dick out for Harambe or stay as a Chat Fodd. I will see it, that he will return to the Chat Fodderators." ''Complete Insanity Arc'' Aaron has not been seen for months and many believed he had died, though there was also multiple witnesses saying that they had seen him homeless on the streets, with a sign that read "will suck dick for power levels." One witness even said they they approached Aaron and asked him whether he was okay. Aaron in a crazy manner replied "P-Put Ippei memes into the ear. Go on a date at the zoo and have my stomach gently scrambled by Harambe." The witness ran off in fear. At one point Aaron even scared Ahmad and Scarecrow who were both talking on the DankSquad Chat. Aaron joined and started yelling nonsense "I AM IPPEI I AM IPPEI" whilst laughing like a maniac. Ahmad and Scare were left very scared for their safety as it seems Aaron was having an existential crisis and claiming to be Ippei. ''Regaining Sanity Arc'' One day Aaron decided he had had enough of the world. He wanted to die in style. He put chemicals into his bagpipes which was poisonous. As he put his lips on the bagpipes to play them one last time, an imaginary Harostar appeared and said "Hey! You're just going to give up that easy?" Aaron replied "Haro..." Haro then said "Sitting here and crying over Eto wont do anything. You know how much the Chat Fodderators need you?" Aaron replied "I-I'm so lonely without Eto." Haro replied "What're you a weirdo or somethin'? It may not be stylish... but pls bathe." Aaron came to the self realization that his life was not over and that he can still fantasize love stories about Eto in his bath and have his power levels. He immediately went to a cheap corner store and bought 10 Eto doujins and ran home. ''Return to TG Chat'' Aaron returned to the TG chat and has been sane ever since. Powers & Abilities CHATTO KILLUUUUUU - When using this move, Aaron has the ability to kill the mood of the TG Chat at anytime by asking about his power levels. The fastest chat kill was 3.67 seconds. BATH FUN TIMUUUUUUU - When using this power, Aaron can draw a bath and have his Eto doujin ready in less than a minute. LOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLII - Aaron posseses an ukaku kakuja which takes the form of bagpipes on his back. When active, he is able to fire of 50 Eto doujin in a second, although this is a great drain to his stamina. Aaron's body is covered in armor during this transformation, and he wears a kilt around his waist which drags onto the floor. When in this state Aaron enters a mental state of extreme desire where he is driven mad, and the only thing he can say is "Loli". Quotes * To Ahmad in a Scottish accent "You're shite mate." * To TG Chat "I don't see the appeal of Harambe memes." * To Akagi "I'll see you later, okay?" * To Chibi Reviews "Y-you wanna see muh power levels Chibi senpai?!" Category:Characters Category:Human (speculated) Category:Alive Category:Male Category:TG Wiki Category:Chat Fodderators Category:Eto Lover Category:Dat Power Levels Guy Category:Chat Fodderators (defected) Category:Eto Fetish Category:Ruining the Chat Category:Defected Category:TG Wiki member Category:Minecraft tbh